


I Wish You Love

by itswarmerinhell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswarmerinhell/pseuds/itswarmerinhell
Summary: Bodyguard Bucky Barnes is contracted to protect a famous celebrities daughter.He's a bit of an asshole, she's a bit of a pampered princess. Surely there is no room for love to blossom, is there?Or, the Bodyguard AU that nobody asked for…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I have 2 stories I'm currently writing? Add another one into the mix, of course! This one has been niggling in the back of my mind for a long time so I thought it's best to get to a storyline. 
> 
> This is very loosely based on the wonderful 1992 Whitney Houston & Kevin Costner movie, the Bodyguard.
> 
> I can't guarantee regular updates for this one, but I will certainly try.

Bucky was tired. The weight of the busy day had finally caught up with him and he felt his shoulders sag as he stepped into his dark, empty apartment, kicking the front door shut behind himself with his foot. His hands were full of grocery bags and he placed them on the kitchen counter so he could turn on some lights, stepping over his suitcases still on the floor by the entryway where he had left them upon arriving home.

The small apartment looked a lot more inviting when illuminated & Bucky noticed a small neat pile of mail on the table by the front door. His landlady must have come along earlier to drop off the accrued mail before he arrived. She was a lovely elderly woman who was always thinking of him and had even gone as far as collecting his mail. He would have to thank her the next time they crossed paths.

Working as a bodyguard meant he was more often than not away from his small apartment and he’d spent the past three months in Saudi Arabia, arriving back early in the evening. His Arabic was a work in progress and no better, not that he had much of a chance to practice seeing as everyone he had been around had spoken English, but on the plus side he did have a healthy tan and would soon be receiving payment for his work as soon as Steve cleared the job.

Bucky hoped he had been paid enough to take some downtime & stop working for a few months. He enjoyed his job and was grateful he could make money this way, but he also missed renting the cabin in the woods down by the lake just outside of town and spending weeks by himself, lost in his mind and the wilderness. Perhaps he would ask his sister and elderly parents to join him this time around, a homage to the summer trips they would take as a family every year to Lake Placid when they were children.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear as he rummaged through the bags for a frozen dinner he could heat up. It wasn’t the healthiest, but it was easy and at this moment in time Bucky just wanted to eat, shower and sleep.

“Buck.” Steve, his best friend & technically his boss, answered with ease. “You just get in?”

“Yeah, Stevie.” Bucky put away the small amount of groceries and took a seat on his sofa, kicking his feet up on the coffee table as the microwave whirred in the background. “I’m tired. Just stopped for some groceries.”

“I bet you are. I saw you have a blank schedule?”

All of Steve’s bodyguards shared a calendar with the man and it was meticulous. Steve’s assistant played no games with her work and made sure all staff could easily be accounted for at all times. She was like the female version of Steve, and it was funny because one Steve with anal retentiveness was bad enough.

“Yeah, left it blank. I think I might want some time away for a bit.”

“Oh. I think you might hate me after this…” Steve started.

“Please don’t tell me there’s another job!” Bucky groaned loudly. “Steve, come on, cut me some slack.”

Steve sighed down the phone and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Buck, what if I told you if you work this job you wouldn’t have to work again for a while?”

The microwave beeped and Bucky got up, the phone still pressed against his ear as he went over to the microwave to take the fried chicken and mashed potato meal out. The plastic bowl was steaming and he hissed as the hot air burned his fingertips.

“I wouldn’t have to work again for a while because you’d give me all the time in the world off, or because I would be paid a lot?” Bucky asked curiously. “Or are we talking a mix of both?”

Steve laughed down the line.

“A mix of both. This one is the big kahuna of contracts, Buck. I say this as your friend, not your boss, missing an opportunity like this would be foolish. I just got the enquiry, too, haven’t told anyone else.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky grabbed a fork and took the hot plastic bowl over to the couch, taking a seat again and placing his food on the coffee table. “Sounds real ominous.”

“Stop the paranoia.” Steve laughed again. “I’d rather check in and do this in person. Can I come by tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, Stevie. Let yourself in, I’ll probably still be asleep.”

“Sure thing, Buck. Get some rest tonight. Remember to take some melatonin otherwise the time difference is gonna bite your ass.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve was such a mother hen.

“I will do, man. See you tomorrow”

Bucky cut the call, leaning back on the couch and yawning loudly as he grabbed the remote and logged into Netflix. He was tired, he just wanted to eat, shower, shit in his own goddamn toilet and get some rest. 

Once the dinner was cool enough to consume Bucky scarfed it down, the television on low volume playing an episode of One Punch Man in the background as he unpacked and sorted out his laundry. 

Two melatonin gummies and a very hot shower later and Bucky passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow.

*

Just after 9am, Steve let himself into Bucky’s apartment with his own set of keys, a manilla envelope tucked under one arm and a box of donuts balanced in the other. Steve could hear Bucky snoring through the thin walls, so he made himself comfortable, settling on the couch and turning on the television, waiting for his friend to wake up in his own time. 

Half an hour later Bucky stumbled into the living room, dripping wet from his quick shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Steve watched as fat droplets of water splashed down onto the wood flooring and he scrunched up his nose at it. He had a wife at home who hated when he dripped water everywhere but Bucky was a bachelor who had nobody to impress and no roommates, and even if he did have them, he wouldn’t care. The man had no need to pretend to be anything but himself and Steve admired that about him. 

“Why you staring at me like that, punk?” Bucky asked as he flung the towel in the direction of the bathroom and slipped on a pair of boxers. Gone were the days of modesty in this friendship. “Ooh, donuts. You spoil me, Stevie.”

Bucky plopped down on the sofa next to Steve, grabbing a donut and purposefully shaking his head so his wet hair landed droplets of water on Steve. Steve grumbled and pushed at Bucky’s shoulder, putting some space between the pair and grabbing the folder.

“Ass, don’t make me reconsider and give this one to Sam.” Steve grumbled as he waved the folder in Bucky’s direction. “Cause I will!”

“I missed you too, man.” Bucky snorted, playfully nudging Steve. “Saudi was crazy hot.”

Steve smiled at his long-time friend, squeezing his shoulder before leaning forward and opening the folder up on the coffee table, Bucky inhaling two donuts before wiping his sugar covered fingers on his boxers and doing the same.

“As I said last night,” Steve said as he spread out the contents of the folder, it was mainly documents and there was a small stack of photos. “This one is the big kahuna, Buck.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking at Steve. His job now as a bodyguard was his highest paying one, and even then, it was sometimes hard to scrape by. Bucky had lost his way in his teens, dropping out of school and falling in with a bad crowd. Steve had done his best to keep Bucky on the straight and narrow since then but Bucky was close to 30 now and longed for a home of his own, one with a mortgage and enough space for dogs, not a cramped one bedroom apartment that he rented for an overpriced fee like the one he was in now. 

He mentally laughed at the thought of wanting to settle down and though he would never admit it, he longed for the safety and security that Steve had, having been married to his high school sweetheart, Sharon.

“Daughter of a famous entertainer, high profile celebrities,” Steve started. “In the past 2 years there’s been several attempts at kidnapping for ransom, extortion and carjacking. In this year alone her car has been stolen twice. She wasn’t around when it happened, but you can understand the concerns if she ever was.”

Bucky nodded, he was sympathetic towards the situation. Kids couldn’t help the families they were born into and nobody born into the life of privilege deserved to have their nice things stolen from them. Unless they were assholes, but Steve wouldn’t accept any asshole clientele regardless of the pay out.

“She’s down in California, just moved into a new home. Security detail is needed around the clock.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“24/7?” He asked Steve. 

“Yes Buck.” Steve nodded to prove his point. “I’m talking a live-in bodyguard, sole responsibility for this girl. There are other security details shared by the parents that will watch over CCTV and can provide relief if you ever need it. She’s not a kid either, she’s 21, so you won’t be a glorified babysitter.”

Bucky snorted, not believing Steve for a moment. He didn’t want to assume but this girl probably grew up in comfort, doing whatever she wanted, so there would definitely be a degree of babysitting required.

“The house is real nice, Buck, newly built. You’ll have your own wing of the house so you’ll have some semblance of privacy.”

Bucky nodded, anywhere would be better than his cramped place.

“Stevie,” Bucky grabbed another donut. “How much money are we talking?”

“For your services, they offered $2000 a day.” Steve replied as he pulled up his calculator app, multiplying the number with ease and showing the large figure on the screen to Bucky. “After tax and logistics, you’re looking at around $600,000.”

“Fuck off.” Bucky started laughing loudly, his shoulder shaking as he did. “Fuck right off, Stevie. It’s too early for the jokes and shit.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Bucky.

“I’m not joking, Buck.” Steve sounded so sincere that Bucky stopped laughing and frowned. “I told you it was the big kahuna but it’s also an ongoing job, I’ve been given 12 months as a minimum and it’s open ended.”

Bucky sat back onto the sofa, rubbing the back of his neck. His longest time on a job had been three months in Dubai for considerably less money, but 12 months of his time was asking a lot. He sighed, and Steve seemingly read his mind and smiled.

“Think about it, Buck. I know I’m asking an awful lot.”

And think about it, Bucky did. He thought about it over brunch with Steve, the pair fighting over the last pancake in the stack and he thought about it some more as he went home and did a humongous load of laundry. He thought about it until it felt like he couldn’t think any more, sending Steve a simple text in the evening before he ordered himself a pizza.

**I’m in, Stevie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is ready, I carried on writing after uploading the first chapter a few hours ago so I thought I would rather post than wait, especially as this chapter is just setting the storyline once again.

Bucky wished he had given himself a chance to relax because between coming back from Saudi Arabia and packing up his apartments contents and then transferring said contents to self-storage, he barely had a chance to even think twice. It was strange to return to an empty apartment, especially seeing as he had only been home for a short while, but he tidied as best as he could before leaving the keys in his letterbox for his landlady to collect. 

Even when the job was over, he wouldn’t be returning to the cramped apartment. Perhaps he could buy himself an old Brownstone and give it a deep renovation. He didn’t plan on returning back to work anytime soon, either, so he had time and would have the money to do as he pleased for once.

Steve had begun finalising contracts and ensuring Bucky had the correct legal requirements needed in California to possess firearms as well as medical cover should anything happen. His employer was more than happy to cover any excess costs and seemed like a generous man given the price he was willing to pay for Bucky to protect his child. Bucky hoped it wasn’t an act because he couldn’t deal with any stuck-up rich people. 

The flight from New York to California took just over 5 ½ hours and Bucky was pleased that Steve had gotten him an upgraded seat. The extra legroom did wonders for his 6-foot frame and he managed to snooze the entire flight with ease, the long days catching up to him. 

There was no luggage to collect from baggage claim, the possessions he didn’t want to leave behind in self-storage had already been shipped to California and would hopefully be waiting for him at his new place of residence, so he exited the airport after security and got in a taxi, giving the driver the address to Steve’s hotel and leaning back in the seat. 

The weather was hot and balmy, though nowhere near as humid as the middle east so Bucky found himself drifting off once again, the lull from the taxi driver’s radio like white noise to his ears.

Bucky grunted as he felt someone tap his shoulder and opened his eyes immediately, taking in his surroundings and rubbing at his face. He would never risk falling asleep in an unknown territory when he was on a job and he was thankful he wasn’t on one at this present moment. The taxi driver was holding the door open for Bucky, and Bucky got out of the backseat, passing the man enough notes to cover the bill for the ride. The man thanked him before passing him the single duffel bag from the boot and leaving.

Inside the hotel, a concierge took Bucky up to Steve’s suite and Bucky flopped onto the bed as soon as Steve opened the door for him.

“Glad you arrived in one peace, Buck.” Steve laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Bucky mumbled something into the pillows and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You wanna fuss back to New York and I’ll take this job, then?”  
Bucky sat up, glaring at Steve and throwing the pillow at him.

“Nuh-uh, Rogers!”

Steve laughed, catching the pillow and plopping it back onto the bed.

“Dinner tonight with Elijah, that’s her father, and if all goes well tomorrow morning you’ll be headed to hers.” Steve thought aloud. “Not that it won’t go well tonight. Let me tell you Buck, when I told Elijah I was thinking about sending you he got real excited. Apparently his regular security know just how good you are.”

“Damn right.” Bucky smirked as he grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and settling back on the bed so he could flip through the channels. “And don’t you forget it, punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes, picking the pillow up again so he could launch it in Bucky’s direction. 

*

Lori pouted, gripping onto her dad’s shirt sleeve and pulling tight. Once upon a time, when she was a kid, this trick would work perfectly and have her father eating out of her hand. Although she was older now, she hoped it still had the same effect. Her father had sneakily taken her to lunch at her favourite restaurant, a ruse to ease her into his apparent plans. His plan? That she was getting a new bodyguard, one that was apparently going to be her 24/7 security detail, even going as far as moving the man into the house they had just built for Lori. 

She didn’t want a bodyguard, nor did she need one. 

“Daddy!” She whined. “I don’t need a bodyguard! Why can’t Uncle Obari just keep looking out for me?”

Elijah looked at his daughter, tugging his hand away from her grip and pressing a kiss to her forehead. His own personal security guard, Obari, had been kind enough to watch out for Lori but she needed her own guard.

“Obari cannot keep you as safe as James.”

“James?!” Lori groaned. “So his name is James? Great, dad, just great. He sounds like a hoot!”

Elijah raised an eyebrow, standing outside of the restaurant and fixing his daughter with a look.

“Lori, the man’s job is to keep you safe, not keep you entertained.”

Lori pouted again, sulking as she made her way to the awaiting Maybach. James wouldn’t want to be her guard by the end of the week if she played her cards right and then life could go back to normal with Obari looking out for her. 

Elijah sighed softly, sitting in the backseat next to his daughter and pulling the door closed behind himself.

“Lori, you are so precious to me,” He started. “I already lost your mother, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you. Please, darling.”

Lori bit her lip, nodding and looking away as her father mentioned her mother. She died when Lori was a child, but the pain and heartache never got easier. Even after remarriage to a lovely woman called Lisa who raised Lori as her own, the pain was still apparent. 

“I know, daddy.” Lori launched forward, hugging her dad tightly and willing the sadness in her chest to leave. “I’m sorry.”

Elijah held his daughter close, the car moving off once he signalled his chauffeur to go. He would meet with Steve and James tonight, and tomorrow, James would begin working for him. He felt a sense of relief, Obari was very accepting to have James as Lori’s bodyguard and Elijah had no reason to doubt Obari’s intuition. He hoped for the best, as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a photo of our beautiful OFC! https://i.imgur.com/UsW3ROf.png
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky kept a vigilant eye as he entered the restaurant with Steve, noting all the exits and potential entry points as he followed Steve to a private row of booths in the back. The restaurant was full, with staff whizzing past and tables of patrons chatting loudly & it made it slightly difficult to gauge any potential threats that could be brewing, but Bucky willed himself to relax. He was used to the hustle and bustle of New York, and Beverly Hills seemed to be just as busy but still had a sense of relaxation to it all.

Steve rounded the corner with Bucky, standing in front of a table where a man sat by himself. This must have been Elijah Robin. He was thin and tall with a dark golden complexion and a pair of sparkling brown eyes. He was bald, and there were freckles dotted high along his cheekbones. He stood up and shook both of their hands, willing the pair to sit down. 

Bucky looked around the table, his shoulders relaxing when he noticed two guards at the table next to them, both clearly watching Elijah. Bucky nodded at the men briefly to signal he was aware of their presence before sitting down, finally feeling comfortable to engage in the conversation. 

Elijah relaxed back in his chair. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He said with a small smile. “I’ve heard nothing but good news about your guards, Steven.”

Steve smiled, patting Bucky on the shoulder.

“James is my best.” Steve replied. “Thank you for reaching out to me.”

A waitress came along shortly, offering an alcoholic menu but Steve and Bucky both declined, opting for bottled water and placing their dinner orders.

“James, I must explain to you,” Elijah started, leaning in a little closer to the table. “How much my daughter means to me. She is the light of my life, and recently there’s been too many threats for me to feel comfortable.”

The man sighed loudly, and Bucky waited patiently for him to continue.

“I made my money long before Lori was born, so this is the only life she has ever known. I tried to keep her as safe as I could, and it worked, for a while, but as she grew older and this new world of social media came around, well, it was hard to maintain the privacy, especially as she seems to always be on Instagram and Snapchat. Last year she had two carjacking attempts, brand new cars too, straight from the showroom. My security believes her identity was not known because they simply took the cars with no force, it was clearly targeted for the vehicles only.” The man sighed again, the worry for his only child apparent on his face. “That doesn’t mean I want to accept any further risks, especially as she is moving into her own home soon.”

Steve opted to keep quiet, leaning back in his seat and allowing Bucky to talk. Steve had already been briefed on the entire situation when Elijah had first reached out to him.

“Sir,” Bucky started. “What I do, I do incredibly well. Some might say too well. If my objective is to keep your daughter safe, then that is what I will do. I must admit, I’m hesitant that your daughter will want to agree to everything and the way it must be done, especially after what you have told me, but please accept that my objective is to keep her safe, not happy.”

Elijah laughed.

“James, I appreciate your honestly, but I would prefer if you tried to approach this a different way. This job and the contract are open ended, so it could be forever ongoing. Also, whilst I am expecting a certain level of protection from a bodyguard, you are also not her keeper. At this point, my guards are like family and most of them have been with me since Lori was a child. Lori gets along with them well, because she is still an only child and she grew up surrounded by people who she considers to be family, she craves company. I am extending this invitation to you, I understand this is your job, but do not think of it as such a direct mission.”

Bucky nodded, understanding well enough. When he was in the middle east, he naturally became family to the young Saudi royal he was guarding. It was difficult to initially get used to it, especially as he grew up on the side of New York where you’d get stabbed if you even looked at someone funny, but the middle eastern custom seemed to be welcoming and loving so once Bucky accepted this, he naturally became another extension of the family.

“I just need to use the restroom, please excuse me for a moment.” Steve said as he stood up from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

“Lori is my baby, my princess.” Elijah waited until Steve left the table before he spoke, a soft smile on his face. “She is not understanding of the threats she could potentially be facing, and so I beseech you to keep my daughter safe.”

Bucky nodded once again.

“Sir, you have my word. She will be safe.”

Elijah smiled again, truly accepting the sincerity in Bucky’s voice. He passed Bucky a large envelope that was sealed.

“This is from my head of security, Obari. He is a great man and more like my brother than anything. He is the one who reached out for you, James. I trust him with my life, and he spoke so highly of you simple from hearing through the grapevine. I hope it provides you with a backdrop as to what is expected and hopefully allows you to understand our family.”

Bucky took the envelope, placing it on the table next to his empty glass.

“Is there anything I should know about your daughter before I begin?” Bucky asked. “What better way than to ask her father?”

“She is very stubborn,” Elijah said with a laugh. “She has always gotten her way; I couldn’t help but to spoil her. But she is a good girl, James. She has a heart of gold, and I just want her safe.”

“You have my word.” Bucky said as Steve returned to the table.

*

Lori sat in the kitchen of her parents’ home, between her parents who were oblivious to the ridiculousness that was her life. The sun was setting in the distance and she huffed as she served herself some pasta and salad, making sure to exaggerate her movements to convey how upset she was. Neither her father, nor stepmother Lisa said anything, and this enraged her further.

“I’m not having a stranger in my new home!” Lori finally burst out. “This is unfair!”

“What’s unfair is that my baby girl is growing up,” Elijah pinched his daughter’s cheek and Lori huffed again. “And soon she won’t be living with us.”

Lori pouted. 

“You’re not taking this seriously!” She whined. “I’m not in any danger, I never have been!”

“Lori, baby, I don’t think you’re taking this seriously,” Lisa started, patting the top of Lori’s hand. “I wish that was true, but that’s not always the case.”

“My friends don’t need guards!” Lori whined.

“Your friends,” Her father started. “Also don’t have their fathers name as Director on several motion pictures. This is for your own safety.”

Lori sighed, pushing her plate aside and standing up.

“Not hungry.” She mumbled as she got up from the dining table and stormed off.

Elijah sighed, looking at his wife.

“It’s okay, it’s just a shock.” Lisa said with a smile, clearing up Lori’s dishes. “She thought she was moving into her house alone or at least with one of your guards, not someone entirely new. She gets along with others easily, Eli, she will be fine.”

Elijah nodded. His wife was right, and he just hoped Lori wouldn’t put up any more of a fight. There were times when his daughter understood the need to be guarded but there were also times that she refused the notion. He was certain James would pay no mind to this, especially as he was so honest about her safety being his priority. 

*

The hotel room was dark, the only light coming from the small lamp by the desk Bucky was sat at, flipping through the pages in the envelope he had been given by Elijah, Steve snoring on one of the twin beds behind him. It was coming up to 1am, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to toss and turn in bed until sleep overtook him, instead deciding to take a look into the young woman he would be guarding.

Lori Robin was an obvious target for clear reasons. Daughter of a famous director, a celebrity kid in her own right growing up, and now a young woman plastered all over social media with something ridiculous like 2 million people following her on her social media pages. Her Instagram was just as ridiculous, full of suggestive photos of herself in all sorts of tropical, expensive locations, inside designer boutiques clutching too many shopping bags and draped all over an assortment of luxury vehicles. 

Bucky wasn’t one for social media and had only made himself an Instagram account after his younger sister, Rebecca, hounded him to do so at the last Christmas dinner the family had. He rarely used it, only checking it for the stupid memes that his sister would tag him in. His own sisters Instagram was tame in comparison to Lori’s, and as a naturally private person Bucky wondered how someone could be happy to overshare on social media.

He exited Lori’s Instagram page, closing the app completely with a sigh. The new generation was weird, and Bucky was patiently waiting to turn 30 so he wouldn’t have to group himself with the youth of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story and I plan to have a few standalone fics in the same Bodyguard AU, how would everyone feel about that?
> 
> As always, comment and kudos are always well received. x


	4. Chapter 4

The last night living with her parents hadn’t gone as expected, Lori storming off in a huff at the dinner table once she had firmly been told that she was to have James as her bodyguard and there was no room for negotiation.

Her parents had knocked on her bedroom door after giving her some time to cool off, but Lori had ignored them. She felt bad for not letting them in and making up so they could spend the last night together as a family, but she was also frustrated that they weren’t listening to her. 

She was 21, an actual legal adult, but they still weren’t treating her like one. Her entire life had been rules and regulations, one after the other. Sure, Lori had been privileged and had never gone without, living a pampered life with none of the regular hardships often faced by households, but this came at the cost of her freedom. 

Nothing was ever spur of the moment, everything had to be planned, and Lori thought moving out would mean a fresh start and a chance at finally having the choice to do as she pleased. A live-in bodyguard, a glorified babysitter, was the opposite of that. 

The next morning was just as silent until her stepmother Lisa started crying over her granola, remembering when Lori was a child that needed them for everything and now, she was to leave and move into her own home.

“We are going to miss you so much.” Lisa said as she wiped at her eyes. “Your dad especially, darling.”

Lori put her empty cereal bowl in the kitchen sink and went over to her stepmother, hugging her tightly before pulling away.

“You’re acting like I’m moving across the world. I’m not far!”

“It’s not the distance,” Lisa said with a watery smile. “It’s the fact that you’re all grown up.”

“You know if dad sees you crying, he’s gonna start and then once he starts it won’t stop.”

Lisa laughed, willing the tears away before her husband came downstairs. Lori was right.

“Is my peanut ready?” Elijah called from the front door. 

Lori hugged Lisa again before grabbing her handbag and heading to the front door to meet her dad. She had no other items to take, her wardrobe and items had already been taken to her new home and an interior decorator had worked with her to design the home from scratch so there was no need to take anything from her parents’ house.

“Are you ready?” Lori asked truthfully, biting her lip at her dad’s solemn expression.

“I’m not, but I don’t think I ever will be.” Elijah replied honestly, squeezing his daughter’s cheeks and laughing as she swatted his hand away. “Now come along. I need to have a nice discussion about manners and your politeness and how both will be displayed to James at all times.”

Lori groaned loudly, following her dad over to his car.

“Lori, I mean it. James will be a guest in your home and I expect him to be treated with respect at all times.” Elijah turned to fix his daughter with a firm, parental stare as he held the passenger side door of the car open for her. He waited until Lori was sat comfortably before clearing his throat. “I mean it.” He repeated.

*

Bucky stood on the pavement in front of large black wooden gates, a frown on his face. When he had been briefed that the house was in Beverly Hills he had expected a Spanish style mansion on a minimum of five acres, and instead, from what he could see, the house seemed opulent yet relatively normal on no more than an acre, it’s location at the end of the cul-de-sac of an incredibly quiet street that had other houses within walking distance.

How domestic, Bucky thought as he walked forward, gripping his duffle bag in one hand and punching in the keycode on the small entry pad to the left of the gates. With a whirr, the gates swung open and Bucky took a step inside, turning his head to the side to make sure the gates closed with no intruders sneaking in alongside.

A burly man who was at least 6 foot 6 with smooth dark skin & an artistic pile of grey specked dreadlocks upon his head appeared from the open front door, dressed in dark grey. He smiled at Bucky, warm and welcoming, and stepped forward to shake his hand. 

“James, pleasure to meet you. I’m Obari, I’m Elijah’s main security man.”

“Nice to meet you, Obari” Bucky returned the smile, shaking the man’s hand with a firm grip. “Elijah told me about you last night.”

“Nice things, I hope!” Obari smiled as he jested, motioning to the house behind himself. “Please, let me give you the tour and show you your private quarters. Lori is on her way.”

Bucky followed behind the man, taking in the home. Obari gave Bucky a tour of the grounds first, around the pool, putting green and six car garage then moved to the inside. The inside of the home was just as prim and polished as the outside, modern and fresh throughout with dark walnut wood flooring and a neutral theme of greys and marble inlays in each room. The ceilings were high with metal windows & features and each room was uniquely designed. 

The house featured a games room/bar, movie theatre and gym, a ridiculously over the top gourmet chefs kitchen that looked like it could be featured in the Home and Lifestyle magazines Steve’s wife always read, a sizeable living and dining room & the upstairs had a total of seven bedrooms, all en-suite. 

Bucky’s private quarters were tucked in the uppermost corner of the home and his bedroom and en-suite combined were the same size as his entire apartment had been. There were familiar boxes in the corner of his new bedroom and Bucky was relieved his possessions had arrived in one piece. 

Obari left Bucky in his bedroom and came back a few minutes later, holding out a new iPhone still in the box and a pair of car keys.

“For you, James. All my team’s numbers are already programmed, as are Lori’s and her parents just in case. There is also a car tracking app installed and there is a G-Wagon capable of withstanding ballistic damage in the garage that’s hooked up to the tracking app. I would prefer if this vehicle is used for all errands or outings, do not pay any mind to Lori if she wants to use another car and Steve has made sure you are insured to drive the vehicle, all vehicles, so please feel free. There are no firearms on this property currently, but on the bedside cabinet to the right of your bed there is a small safe concealed inside. This is for your weapon; Steve has already sent over all the documents and serial numbers to me.”

Bucky nodded, leaving the phone on the bed and stuffing the keys into his pocket.

“Obari,” He asked, looking at the older man. “You said pay no mind to Lori?”

Obari laughed loudly, his shoulders shaking with the movement.

“James, she is a firecracker. She will try to push your limits because she can, but she means no harm. You must understand she has had limitations her whole life, and naturally when limitations are set on a human, we try to push against them.”

“I understand,” Bucky nodded once, because he did. He had been a wayward youth and knew that life all too well even if it was a distant memory. “Thank you.”

Obari smiled again, resting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders. 

“As far as I am concerned, my team is a family and you are our newest member. It is a privilege to have you here, and I have no doubt in your abilities to keep Lori safe. She is her father’s only child and she is precious to us all.”

“I will ensure Lori is safe at all times.” Bucky said with a smile.

“I know you will, James” Obari said as he lead Bucky downstairs again. “I just know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful home can be viewed here: https://www.luxuryportfolio.com/Property/beverly-hills-properties-new-construction-beverly-hills-georgian-traditional/SZRH
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW. I have two stories besides this one that need new chapters, but I had this chapter ready to go.  
> Adjusting to working, university & some semblance of social life is difficult! Please accept my apologies.

It was reaching noon and Lori was enroute, so Bucky stood in the foyer, talking to Obari and gaining some more insight into his security team until the older man excused himself, patting Bucky on the back before making his exit. He had been watching over Lori recently, and today Obari would finally be returning to Elijah’s side seeing as Bucky was now here to take over. 

Bucky took the chance to run upstairs to his new bedroom and check his appearance, his dark jeans and charcoal henley were a fine, casually professional choice. He exited the bedroom and went back down into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water as he heard the front door open.

Elijah appeared, smiling at Bucky and moving to the side as his daughter trailed behind him. She looked well-manicured, not a single hair out of place and from the sparkling diamonds around her ears and neck she clearly had a taste for the good life. She was a pretty girl, breathtakingly beautiful if Bucky could be honest, the type of woman he would usually gravitate towards in the club, but he put that thought aside. He was to ensure she came to no harm, that was his job. He signed a contract to keep her safe.

“Hi,” She walked over to Bucky, smiling sweet and innocently. “I’m Lori.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, draining the glass. He felt bad for expecting a brat with an attitude, but he was also wondering if this was a ruse to gauge his reaction and test the waters.

“I know,” He put the glass in the sink and turned to look at her. “I’m James.” He stepped around her, nodding at Elijah and following the older man into the foyer.

Lori frowned, huffing as she jumped onto the kitchen counter. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting, especially as she knew she looked extra gorgeous today in her jumpsuit and heels. Usually men lost all sense of everything around her, but Bucky looked through her like she was a ghost. 

Again, she wondered how this man was expected to keep her safe when he looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

Her father came over to hug her goodbye before departing, and then Bucky returned into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Lori. She raised an eyebrow, staring back at him expectantly.

“You want some lunch?” She asked, jumping off the counter and opening the fridge door. Usually, when one of her dad’s guards was with her, they would cook together or go get some lunch. She was happy to make the pair something, it would be a nice way to break the ice. The fridge was stocked with plenty of water, juices and fruits, but there was not much in the way of food, especially food that Lori liked. “Uh, on second thoughts we need to actually get some food first.”  
Bucky nodded, fishing in his pocket for the car keys and holding them out.

“So…are you gonna talk or just be a robot?” Lori frowned, standing there awkwardly as Bucky snorted.

“Beep boop.” He said in the most monotone tone he could muster. “We’re taking the G Wagon and I’m driving. I need to get my gun.”

“Gun?! Uhm, excuse me, we’re going to the Whole Foods, not hunting our own meat.”

Bucky sighed at her naivety, going upstairs to retrieve his concealed holster and gun. He made sure the safety was on before tucking the gun into the holster and then putting a denim jacket on to conceal the weapon further. Lori was waiting by the front door, typing away on her phone. 

Bucky walked towards her & opened the front door, whistling to get her attention.

“Are you ready?” He grumbled.

Lori looked up, stuffing the phone into her pocket as she followed Bucky out of the house and over to the garage, the pair waiting for the garage door to slide up before getting into the car. It took Bucky a few minutes to understand the workings of the dashboard, but Lori paid no mind, choosing instead to fiddle with the media console. 

“Can we stop at Starbucks, please?” She asked as she connected her phone to the car and started a female hip hop playlist. 

“Sure, can I get directions?”

Lori raised an eyebrow, putting her seatbelt on and resting her heeled feet on the dashboard.

“Are you not from here?” She asked curiously. “I mean I can’t really place your accent.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m from New York.”

“Ohhh, wow, I thought they would hire someone local. New York is nice but way too cold.” Lori waited until the gates to the property swung open and Bucky drove out. “Follow the road down, take a left, literally keep going straight and you’ll see the Starbucks.”

Bucky nodded, exiting the cul-de-sac and joining the road from the side street, driving in silence. Lori was happy to not conversate, choosing to tap away at her phone screen and even take a few selfies of herself. Bucky pulled up to the Starbucks drive-thru, waiting patiently until it was their turn to order. Lori unbuckled her seatbelt and leant over Bucky, poking her head out of the drivers side window and placing her order before sitting back down and buckling herself up again. 

“James, go ahead.” She prompted, pointing to the speaker.

Bucky ordered himself a chai tea with no milk or sugar. During his time in the middle east he had grown to love drinking black tea, often with cardamom or fresh mint leaves. A black chai tea was the closest he could get now that he was back home. 

He pulled up to the next window, taking some notes out of his pocket to cover the bill before pulling up the next window and waiting for the order.

He passed Lori her drink and it seemed interesting, it was baby pink and full of ice. He took his own drink and placed it in the cupholder of the centre console, stuffing the receipt into his pocket and making a mental note to scan the receipt over to Steve’s assistant so he could write off the expense. Not that he needed the money considering his new wage, but Steve’s assistant would go crazy if she didn’t have the receipts to back up any purchases he made.

Lori tapped in an address for Whole Foods into the media screen and Bucky followed the directions, marvelling at how it took Lori a full ten minutes to take a perfect video of her drink before she even took her first sip. It made Bucky laugh aloud, and Lori turned in her seat to look at him.

“Wow, what happened to beep boop?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t wanna be a man of stone anymore?”

Bucky laughed again.

“Hey, I only did that ‘cause you implied I was a robot,” He said. “Also, can’t you just drink the damn pink thing without directing a film about it?”

“It’s not a pink drink, that’s different. This is an iced guava passionfruit drink with dragonfruit.” Lori rolled her eyes, how dare Bucky not know the entire Starbucks menu. “Also, I’ll have you know my followers love whenever I show what I’m drinking.”

“Well,” Bucky said in a matter of fact tone as he pulled into the Whole Foods car park. He drove around once to scope out the area before intentionally taking up two parking space as he parked. “To anyone potentially watching you, they could have gotten a clear indicator of your location seeing as you made no efforts to hide your surroundings.”

Lori rolled her eyes again, poking her tongue out at Bucky and grabbing both of their drinks.

“Well guess what, James? We are not there anymore, so hah!”

She exited the vehicle, sticking close by to Bucky as they walked over to grab a cart before entering the store. Bucky took his drink from Lori, taking a few sips now that it was considerably cooler.

“What did you get?” Lori asked curiously. “It smells spiced.”

“Chai.” Bucky replied easily, holding out the cup. “Would you like to try?”

Lori shook her head, swirling the straw around her own drink before taking another sip and then passing the cup to Bucky so she could grab some produce. The pair fell into a comfortable silence again as they walked around the fruits and vegetables, stopping every so often to put some items into the cart. 

They moved onto the meat counter and Bucky stuck close as Lori as she began ordering. 

“What’s your allergy situation like? You eat meat?” Lori asked conversationally as the staff behind the counter passed her a stack of brown paper wrapped meats and seafood. “Can you cook?”

Bucky finished his drink, throwing the empty cup into the trashcan and keeping a firm hold of Lori’s drink in his other hand as Lori placed the wrapped items into the cart. She stuck close as they walked towards the pantry aisle.

“No allergies, yeah I eat meat and I can’t really say I can,” He admitted. “Just live off microwave shit and takeaways.”

“With that kind of physique?” Lori raised an eyebrow. “Unfair.”

“All the exercise makes up for it.” Bucky said with a smile.

“My ex-trainer said you can’t out exercise a bad diet.”

“Well,” Bucky said with a snort. “Good thing that’s your ex-trainer.”

Lori laughed, tilting her head back and flashing her pearly white teeth at Bucky as she did. It made Bucky smile again. Lori grabbed a few pantry items, including a whole bunch of spices, and prompted Bucky to grab whatever cereal boxes he wanted before moving off to the bakery section.

“Beep boop indeed,” She teased, waiting for Bucky to catch up. “I like to cook but I don’t do it much seeing as it’s usually me cooking for myself. It will be nice to cook for more than one.”

“I eat for ten people, knock yourself out, and the only time I get a home cooked meal is Thanksgiving or Christmas.” Bucky admitted, and Lori gasped, turning on her heels and staring at him.

“That’s sad!” She pouted, taking her drink from Bucky and finishing the last few sips. “Also say goodbye to that life, you’re gonna be well fed!”

The cart was overflowing by the time the pair had walked around the entire store so they made their way to the checkout. Ever the gentleman, Bucky bagged all the groceries, marvelling at the amount of chips, cookies and the two entire cakes that were on the conveyor belt. He didn’t remember those being added to the cart as he pushed it around. 

Lori just shrugged innocently at Bucky’s judging gaze and tapped her phone against the card machine, refusing a receipt as she followed Bucky back to the car.

Bucky put the groceries into the boot, noticing that Lori had stayed close to him with no qualms the entire grocery trip. He wondered if what he had said about her Starbucks video had spooked the girl and it made him feel bad for a split second until he remembered that it could potentially be true, she could potentially have some unsavoury characters watching her. 

Lori hopped back into the passenger’s seat, taking pity on Bucky and inputting the addresses for Starbucks, Whole Foods and her own home into the navigation and saving it. She watched as Bucky dashed to return the cart before returning to the car.

“Home?” He asked simply, locking the car doors with the press of a button. 

Lori nodded, going back to her phone and checking her Instagram story. The selfies and boomerang of her drink already had a ton of views and her DM’s were flooded with people asking what she had ordered. She smirked, staring at Bucky’s side profile before resuming scrolling through her IG feed.

After arriving back to the house and carrying the bags inside to the kitchen, Bucky chose to patrol the grounds, making sure everything was the same as before they left. Satisfied that there was no signs of foul play he returned to the house through the back door, noticing that there was a plate on the kitchen counter containing two hefty sandwiches (pastrami, swiss cheese, mustard & pickles, a New York classic which made Bucky smile at the thoughtfulness), a cookie and a bag of chips. 

Bucky took a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and carried the plate back to his room, noting that Lori’s bedroom door was closed and there was music coming from it. He walked to his bedroom and put the plate and bottle on his bedside cabinet, texting Lori a thank you before pushing his door so it was ajar and sitting on the bed, noting how comfortable the mattress was as he turned on the TV mounted to the wall across from him, flipping through the channels as he ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange, to suddenly be in someone’s presence 24/7 when there was no rapport beforehand, but Lori was almost used to it. She had grown up in the limelight, forever meeting new people and changing her surroundings so she had learned to be accepting of the situation, even if she did find herself acting out whenever she wasn’t in control of the changes. 

Bucky thought he was easy going, happy to accept wherever life and his line of work took him, but he wasn’t expecting the awkwardness of sharing a house with Lori. Sure, she was polite, and they had made conversation whilst grocery shopping so it had almost felt domestic, but he noticed that upon returning home she had gone up to her bedroom and spent the rest of the evening there. 

Bucky, too, had gone up to his bedroom, periodically leaving the space to walk around the quiet house. He patrolled the grounds a final time at 8:30pm as the sun was setting and entered the house once again through the back door to find Lori chopping onions and herbs in the kitchen. She smiled at him, the gesture welcoming him closer and so he took a seat at the kitchen island, watching as she handled the butcher’s knife with ease.

“I’d lose my fingers if I did that,” He said with a small smile, marvelling at how finely she diced the onion with precision.

“It takes practice, definitely.” Lori replied, grabbing a bowl full of meat from besides Bucky and adding the onion and herbs to it. She pushed it in front of Bucky as she moved to put a pan on the stove. “Can you mix that, please? Be careful of not overmixing.”

Bucky nodded, standing up and washing his hands before grabbing a rubber spatula and slowly turning the mixture over in the bowl. He held it out so Lori could see, putting it back down on the counter once she gave him a nod of approval.

“Burgers?” He questioned, pointing to the mixture.

Lori shook her head. “Meatballs.” She replied, pointing to a ball of yellow dough wrapped in cling film to her left. “You missed me making the fresh pasta dough, but you can help with the sauce. There’s jars of chopped tomato I can’t open.” She said with a pout.

Bucky smirked, standing up and moving over to the jars, opening all four of them with ease. Lori rolled her eyes, patting his muscular bicep slowly, overexaggerating the motion purposefully.

“We get it, you strong man, you.” She said with a snort, putting a pan on the stove and adding equal amounts of olive oil and butter. “Can you grab the chopped garlic jar from the fridge, please? I’m gonna chop the carrots and celery.”

Bucky did as he was told, the pair silently working with one another in the kitchen. It took a while for them both to adjust, but soon enough they found an easy rhythm. The remainder of the evening was spent with Bucky rolling out the mini meatballs (a painstakingly mundane task, but Lori kept reminding him how delicious the end product & fruits of his labour would be) and Lori making pasta sauce from scratch. Bucky was amazed at how drawn out the process had been and how long it had actually taken, not that the pair had anywhere to go. 

“This,” Bucky said as he licked sauce off a spoon, moving aside as Lori added a small mountain of freshly grated parmesan to the pot of silky-smooth tomato sauce boiling away on the stove. “Is delicious.”

Lori smiled proudly as Bucky complimented the sauce, stirring the cheese in and then adding in chopped basil. She grabbed her phone, panning over the pot, the entire recipe had been documented via her IG story. 

“I told you I like to cook,” She said with a shrug, motioning to the pile of mini meatballs frying in garlic butter on the other burner. “Can you stir those?”

Bucky nodded, grabbing the spatula Lori had used for the meat and gently rolling each meatball over so the undercooked tops could get some colour on them too.

“I think my ma would have an aneurysm if she saw me,” He laughed, putting the spatula down. “I can’t even make myself toast without burning it.”

“Stick with me, kid.” Lori said with a smirk, bumping her shoulder playfully against Bucky’s. “You’ll be a chef in no time!”

Once everything was ready, Lori passed Bucky a plate before serving herself. Bucky loaded his own plate with a mountain of pasta, sauce and meatballs, following Lori outside with cutlery. Both plates were topped with even more parmesan and the pair ate together by the pool, relaxing on the outdoor sofas with Alexa providing the background music. It was something classical, with a lot of string instruments and it was soothing.

Bucky moaned as he took his first bite and Lori smirked. 

“Good?” She asked, twirling a ribbon of pasta around her fork. 

Bucky nodded, spearing another meatball with his fork before popping it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, staring at Lori as he did. His blue eyes were like the ocean, boring holes deep into her soul. Lori broke the eye contact, feeling flustered at the scrutiny of his stare and staring down at her plate. 

Bucky, unaware of the exchange, shut his eyes in bliss once again as he shoved four meatballs in his mouth at once.

“Damn good.” He replied, chewing loudly as Lori groaned at his lack of table manners.

The rest of the dinner was consumed in silence and Lori put the leftover pasta sauce and meatballs into the fridge before disappearing upstairs again, yelling goodnight to Bucky from the top of the stairs. Bucky took the time to put all the dishes into the dishwasher, it was the least he could do after Lori made dinner for them both. 

Once he was content that all the doors and windows were locked, Bucky turned the lights off before heading upstairs to his own bedroom. He shut the door behind himself and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of boxers and scratching his naked chest as he grabbed his phone, ready to call Steve. Steve had returned to New York very early in the morning after dropping Bucky off to the house and it was coming up to midnight in New York now, so Steve would be around to talk. Bucky’s thumb hovered over the call button, but the loud sound of a door slamming stopped him from pressing it.

He jumped out of bed, grabbing the gun in an instant and taking off the safety. He had no time for put his jeans on, so he yanked over the shirt he had just taken off and ran out of the room, standing at the top of staircase. The lights were still off and none of the perimeter alarms had been tripped, so the property was still secure. He swiftly moved to Lori’s bedroom door, knocking twice and sighing loudly. He wanted to respect her privacy, but he couldn’t hear music from her room so she should have heard the loud knocking.

Bucky slowly twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open and moving around the corner with his gun aimed. He frowned when he noticed the room was empty, as were the ensuite bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. Only when he walked back into the bedroom from the wardrobe did he notice the wide-open window and the bedsheets hanging out of them like a makeshift ladder. There was a breeze coming in from the windows, so it must have slammed one of the doors shut. Lori clearly hadn’t thought this through properly.

“This little shit,” Bucky said to himself in disbelief as he exited her bedroom and ran down the stairs. “The goddamn audacity!”

Bucky flung open the front door, staring at Lori who was stood in the middle of the driveway, dressed in all black with a sheepish expression on her face and a pair of car keys in her hand. Bucky raised an eyebrow, putting the safety back on the gun and lowering it.

“I…was going for a stroll.” Lori said innocently, batting her eyelashes and hiding the keys in her hand behind her back. “To walk off those meatballs!”

“Going for a midnight stroll, huh?” Bucky snorted. “With your hair and make-up all done? In those heels?”

“Yes, actually.” Lori scowled at Bucky, stamping one heeled foot down. “So, stop staring at me, and let me go.”

Bucky learned against the front door, sighing.

“Your house is sitting on about an acre, if you wanna take a walk you can do so on your own property. Pass me the car keys, Lori.”

Lori feigned ignorance.

“What car keys?” She asked innocently.

Bucky cleared his throat, stepping forward into the cool night time air and raising his left hand out between the pair, his right arm still by his side gripping the gun.

“The car keys…” He said calmly, looking down at his outreached hand before looking up at Lori. “…behind your back.”

Lori glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest and making sure Bucky could see the car keys dangling in her hand.

“What are you gonna do if I refuse?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, nodding for a moment before grabbing Lori and throwing her over his shoulder. Lori yelled loudly and Bucky ignored her as he walked back into the house and put her down. He stared at her, making sure she made no sudden movements as he shut the front door with a loud bang, locking it behind himself.

“How dare you!” Lori yelled, throwing the car keys at Bucky’s chest. “I’m telling my dad!”

“Tell him, I dare you!” Bucky smirked as he caught the keys. “I’ll have to tell him why I had to throw you over my shoulder in the first place.”

Lori stared at him for a moment before she screeched in frustration, stomping halfway up the stairs before turning to stare at Bucky with the evilest glare she could muster.

“Don’t ever touch me again.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“My job is to keep you safe, not happy.” He replied. “So, don’t undermine me ever again.”

Lori huffed, stomping up the rest of the stairs before slamming her bedroom door shut. Bucky sighed, taking a slower pace up the steps and hovering outside Lori’s bedroom door for a moment before knocking once.

“You put down your makeshift ladder and shut the window, okay?”

Bucky waited for a reply, and when he got none he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bedroom and tugged them on before putting his gun back into the safe and then heading downstairs, turning the lights on as he settled in front of the computer monitor that was hooked up to show the feed from all the CCTV cameras dotted around the property. He had no problems staying up all night to make sure there were no more attempts to sneak out, and Lori needed to understand she couldn’t do these kinds of things. Not on his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone has started testing the waters!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
